


Bone(r) (#173 Bone)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don just can’t get his body to behave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone(r) (#173 Bone)

**Author's Note:**

> The 13 year old gay boy that lives in my head saw the prompt and giggled. So yes I have taken the completely juvenile approach to this prompt. Probably not my finest moment but here it is.

Don cursed his body for doing things without his permission. Then he cursed Edgerton’s body as it lounged against the table of the War Room.

Don shifted, praying he wouldn’t have to stand up anytime soon and show the world he had the self control of a 14 year old.

Ian got up and stalked across the room, moving behind Don to look over his shoulder. Don took a breath and tasted the smell of Ian’s sweat and gun oil.

“Looks good, Eppes.” Ian said then dropped his voice to a whisper. “And later I’ll help you with that boner.”


End file.
